The Lion King: Falling Into the Sky
by Emani
Summary: My 2nd TLK FanFic! *Rated PG for language* Please R&R!


The Lion King: Falling Into the Sky  
  
By, Emani  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the original TLK characters. They were all used without permission and are trademarks of Disney. Although I own Zukuri, Kivaba, Lakura, Bikavi, Sokuru, and Vibani. Please email me (Fariee@aol.com) if you want to use any of them. Thanks!  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
The sun set peacefully on top of Pride Rock. Zukuri could see the small figure standing on the tip; Simba: the enemy.   
  
Ever since Scar had died, all of the Outsiders instinctively knew that he did it. Although it was really the hyenas that killed him, they still blamed Simba for the incident.   
  
Kivaba, one of Zukuri's friends was watching her from a distance. "Zukuri, what's wrong?" "Nothing, it's just that ever since Scar died I feel that the real enemies are the hyenas. I know it sounds crazy, but I just think that Simba's not the enemy." "Oh, now you're losing it! You're turning into Kovu!" "I know, but it's just that I think he's not guilty. I know you must think I'm crazy, but still." Zira came behind the two. "Now, Zukuri, I know it's hard that Scar's gone but we should just think about Vibani. He's the next King in line. "Zukuri's crazy! She thinks that Simba's not guilty!" "What? Don't tell me you've turned into my own son! Kovu?" "That's exactly what I said!" Kivaba looked at Zukuri with an "I told you so." expression. "Let's go in. It's getting dark and you never know who could be lurking around at this time," Zira snarled at the Pridelands. The two lionesses followed Zira into the huge termite mound. They slept anywhere where there was a spot.  
  
The next day, was hunting day. Lakura was one of the best hunters. Although she was awfully clumsy at times, she still always got the prey. "Alright! The party today is: Lakura, Kivaba, and Sokuru. You all need to sneak into the Pridelands and catch something there. Stay away from any other lionesses and/or lions. Got it?" Zira commanded. All of the lionesses bowed their heads in agreement. They went off toward the Pridelands. They saw an antelope getting a drink of water. It was strange for it to be alone, but Lakura snuck around it, having the plan be: Kivaba and Sokuru lure it into an ambush. This plan always worked no matter what! "Wait for the signal from Lakura..." Sokuru was eager to burst out. "NOW!" Sokuru shouted scaring the antelope, and it ran off. "Shit! Why did you have to do that?" Zukuri asked while she was running. "I dunno. I just though like telling you." "Well, you at least could have said it softer," Zukuri whined. The antelope didn't see Lakura crouching down in the tall grass waving in the warm breeze. The antelope ran right into her trap. Lakura pounced onto its back making it let out a painful screech. The other two lionesses went for the throat and nose so it couldn't breathe. "Yes! We've got it!" Sokuru said in a victorious reply. "As always!" Lakura added. "Shh! We'd better be quiet or else Simba might hear us!" "Yeah, true." The three lionesses snuck back to the Outlands dragging the dead antelope along. When they finally reached the Outlands, they gasped in fright.  
  
  
  
Zira was standing next to a lion that looked young, but in another way old. Zira didn't want to ask his age. "This is Bikavi. He is a scavenger and I decided to take him in and take care of him. He was a cub when the reign on Scar ended. Now he grown up and he is with us about killing Simba and letting Vibani become king." The three bowed their heads, and dragged the antelope over to Zira. "Good. This will be enough for at least a week." The other lionesses come over licking their lips and they dug into the antelope's tough skin with their needle-sharp teeth.  
  
  
  
After devouring the antelope, it was nothing but bones. They returned into the mound and left the corpse.Bikavi was scavenging the skeleton seeing if there was anything left. There was a small scrap left on the shoulder. Although it was the toughest part, he still enjoyed it. Bikavi wasn't allowed into the mound yet, but after he proved that he could be trusted long enough, then he would be accepted into the mound. The lionesses laid back and relaxed, letting the antelope digest. Zira sat up and looked at Bikavi. He was looking toward the Pridelands. "Do you think that he's part of Simba's pride and that he lied to you?" Sokuru asked. "Hmm. I'm not sure." Zira was scanning him, keeping a close watch on his every move. He left. Zira's eyes opened wider. She got up and walked out, making sure that she wasn't going to be seen. Bikavi was going to get a drink of water from the local watering hole. Zira was crouching behind a boulder making sure she wouldn't be seen. When Bikavi was done, he turned around and came back to the dead tree where he decided to sleep. Zira hurried back to the mound. Bikavi layed down and went to sleep. Zira was watching him from a crevice from the mound. Her eyes gleamed in the moonlit sky.   
  
The next day Bikavi was out hunting again. He seemed to only go for the Zebras. Zira kept a close watch on him. Zira heard footsteps behind her. She was ready to attack with her claws out and ready. "Zira? Could I see you for a moment?" Zukuri asked trying not to get scratched. "Sure." Zira followed Zukuri to a shaded tree near a cool puddle. The wind was blowing, and the tall, beige grass waved in the bright orange sky. "I heard that Simba is getting weaker so maybe this'll the time to attack." "Yes, this is good, but how did you find out?" "I was watching him from a distance. He seemed more tired than usual. Once he's too weak, we can ambush him, and take over his entire pride!" Zira was very convinced. "We should attack at dawn, before the sun is even up. Then it will take Simba by suprise and it will be easier to attack!" Zukuri nodded. "Tell the others, and I'll figure out a plan." Zukuri nodded and ran toward the mound. She was so happy, that finally, Vibani would be King!  
  
"We're attacking at dawn! Zira's thinking of a plan to get rid of the unwanted enemies! So get ready!" Zukuri shouted ontop of the tremite mound. Everyone was confused, but they knew this was for the better. Zukuri climbed down and met Kivaba. Started she asked, "What do you want, Kivaba?" "I'm just wodering, why shouldn't we attack at night, when everyone is going to sleep? That way they won't think of anyone attacking." "Because, in the morning, they are still sleeping, and they have been sleeping, and they will be too tired to fight. See what I mean?" "Ooohhh!" Kivaba was now understanding, and headed off somewhere.  
  
Zira came into the termite mound and layed down. "We should go to sleep early, so we won't be too tired. That's why we're attacking at dawn. Tell the others to come in. And in the morning, we shal clame victory!" Zukuri smiled and told the others. They all came in to sleep. Everyone was excitied about finally defeating the enemy. They drifted off to sleep, and were gaining strength as they rested.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
In the early morning, everyone was starting to wake up. Zira's eyes opened and the green and blue lights glistened from the moonlit sky. She stood up and whispered, "Wake up, it's time to claim our victory!" Everyone groaned and stretched getting their strength built up. "We should go now, the Moon is almost in the West." Everyone nodded, and the green and blue lights went out into the darkness.   
  
When they finally reached the Pridelands, Zira climbed ontop of Pride Rock. "This is our moment of victory!" The lions roared, echoing into the night. Zira turned around went into the cave. She stood overlooking Simba. He opened his eyes and looked up. Zira's teeth glistened. Simba gasped and the other lionesses woke up. They ran to attack at Zira, but her pride came and attacked them! Simba stood up and punced ontop of Zira trying to attack her, but he fell to the ground. Zira pinned him to the ground and whispered, "Take one last look at the Pridelands, because it's the last time you'll be seeing it!" Simba yanked her off, and the tumbled onto the ledge. Kiara was struggling with Zukuri, because she knew they hated eachother. Kiara scratched at Zukuri and pinned her down to the ground. Zukuri fought for her life and threw Kiara off and she landed on the rocks.   
  
Zira, meanwhile, was cornering Simba to the edge of Pride Rock. Simba slipped and was grabbing onto the edge with all his might. "This seems very familiar. Ah, yes! This is how it looked when your father had died." Zira looked into Simba's feared eyes. "You can't do this to me!" Simba commanded. "Oh, yes I can, and I will!" She grabbed onto Simba's paws and dug into them with her sharp claws. Simba roared in pain. Zira let go and he fell to the ground. Kiara and Nala saw what happened and screamed, "NOOOO!!!" Zira gave out a wicked laugh and headed toward Nala and the others. Zira lunged for Nala and she fell to the ground. Kiara came up and jumped onto Zira's back and she gave out a fainful reply. Zira ripped her off and she flew down the rocky stairs of Pride Rock. Zukuri went for Sarafina. She was getting old and took her out with just a pounce. Vibani went for Sarabi. He lunged at her and bit into her neck. She roared in pain and fell to the ground. By the time it was daylight, most of the Pridelanders were dead. It started to rain.   
  
Vibani went up to the tip of Pride Rock and roared. The lionesses roared in reply. Zira went up to Vibani and said, "You are the True King." And with that last sentence, Zira roared into the daylight. Zukuri was proud that Vibani was King, but still thought it was wrong to kill all of the Pridelanders. She felt so bad, that she killed herself. Zukuri's body lay dead next to the King's. Zira never noticed that she was gone, until they left. Zira cried, and left her body in the Field of the Dead.   
  
-------------------------------------  
  
The End 


End file.
